The Lion King 2 Anthro Version
by Vitani825
Summary: This is an anthro version of The Lion King 2. Rated T for minor swearing. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King characters.**

**A/N: The characters will age like humans, have full names and will be anthros.**

Simba and Nala were sitting in their bedroom looking down at their daughter Kiara sleeping in her bassinet. The young parents thought she is such a beautiful baby.

"Kiara will definitely grow up to be beautiful like you Nala," Simba said.

"Maybe we should call your mom and sister over here to see Kiara, they'll just love her," Nala said.

"While I'm on that, I'll call your mother over here to see Kiara," Simba said.

Simba walked out in to the hall to make phone calls to his sister, mom and mother-in-law. Nala was still sitting on the king sized bed admiring Kiara.

_Mother always did tell me that any daughter of mine would become as beautiful as me._ Nala thought.

After a while, Simba was done making his phone calls. He walked back in to the room and sat down on the bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and sighed happily.

"Mom, Sarafina and Shani will be here in a couple of hours," Simba said.

"You're such a great guy, I'm glad that I married you," Nala said.

"You're such a great woman, we were always great together even as children," Simba said.

A couple of hours later, Simba opened the door to a tall lioness that was about 6' tall with shoulder length red hair and green eyes. She is about 24 years old like Simba is. The lioness next to her looked about 46 years old and about 5' 7 with short brown hair and orange eyes.

"Mom and Shani, you made it," Simba said.

Sarabi and Shani walked in to the house and greeted Nala.

"Where is Sarafina?" Simba asked.

A few seconds later, another lioness that looked to be about 44 years old and about 5' 9 with shoulder length light brown hair and blue eyes. Simba told Sarafina that she can come in. Sarafina did so and ran over to Nala. Simba closed and locked the door.

"Now that we're all here, lets go see Kiara," Simba said.

"How old is Kiara?" Sarabi asked.

"She is a month old and looks a lot like Nala," Simba said.

Simba and Nala walked their three guests in to their bedroom. Nala wheeled over the bassinet so they could see Kiara.

"She is so beautiful, just like I thought Nala," Sarafina said.

"Thanks Mom," Nala said.

Shani saw Kiara open her eyes.

"Look Simba, she has your eyes," Shani said.

"I know that Kiara will grow up to be successful," Sarabi said.

"I just hope she doesn't lose me or Nala like Shani and I did when Dad died," Simba said.

"Nothing will happen to you or Nala," Shani said.

The small family continued to admire Kiara as she giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

Kiara grew up from an infant to a curious five year old girl. She has red hair that reached to the nape of her neck but it was tied into a ponytail. Simba and Nala have announced to her that she will become a big sister. Sarabi, Shani and Sarafina knew before Nala told Simba. Kiara got so excited. As she was about to call her best friend Sheba, she called her. Kiara picked up the phone and put it against her ear. Sheba asked how it was going for Kiara.

"Sheba I'm getting a brother or a sister, I can't wait until I'm no longer an only child," Kiara said.

Sheba was telling Kiara how much she would like a brother or a sister. It was tough for her to be an only child and Kiara understood why. Overprotective parents that would rather do everything for their children including deciding things for them.

"I know you want to be a big sister but not every family has more than one child," Kiara said.

Sheba knew Kiara was right, after all sometimes being an only child can be a good thing. Kiara told Sheba that being an only child means you don't have a sibling to steal your stuff or get you in trouble. That made Sheba feel better about being an only child.

"If it makes you feel better, my dad is protective of me," Kiara said.

Sheba told Kiara that she's not allowed to be making phone calls without supervision despite knowing how to use the phone.

"It really sucks to have strict parents," Kiara said.

A short gasp was heard on the other end. Apparently Sheba has probably never heard the word sucks before. Sheba told Kiara that her mom probably heard her say sucks and would probably get yelled at. Sheba's mom walked over to Sheba and grabbed the phone from her and scolded Kiara for saying the word sucks.

"Oh I am so sorry, is the word that bad to classify as a swear word?" Kiara asked sarcastically.

Sheba's mom was not happy with the sarcasm Kiara displayed and hung up the phone.

"How rude of Mrs. Winters, she needs to stop being such a prude when it comes to words," Kiara said to herself.

Kiara turned off the phone and went out to her livingroom and turned on the tv to watch the cooking channel. She liked watching those shows because it gives her ideas to suggest for meals that can be made at home.


	3. Chapter 3

**graywolf95: I liked the review that you sent me. I do agree that Kiara acts older than five because she wants to be treated like she can do more stuff for herself. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Queen Nala 20: Since you like Kopa to be in the story, I've decided to add him. Thanks for reviewing.**

**Jonny2b: Thanks for the review and I can't wait to read the next chapter of your story ****My Lion King III Simbas pride and the next gen**.

Nala has woken up thinking that she has wet the bed. In reality, she was in labor. Simba was sleeping soundly and then Nala shook him awake. He jolted up out of bed.

"What is it?" Simba asked.

"Simba, it's time," Nala said.

Nala got out of bed and proceeded to get her things ready for the hospital. Then she had Simba make a phone call to her mother and have her babysit Kiara. Simba did so as Nala continued packing. Kiara woke up and walked in to their room and asked what was going on.

"Hi there Kiara, your grandma is coming over to look after you while your dad and I are at the hospital," Nala said.

"Alright Mom, I love hanging out with Grandma," Kiara said.

"I'm so glad you're being mature about this Kiara," Nala said.

"Well I will be a big sister soon, its good to be mature," Kiara said.

After Nala was finished packing, Sarafina made her way to the house and walked in. Simba walked back upstairs to grab Nala's suit case and then put it in the trunk of their car. Nala was having trouble with the contractions so Simba helped her out to the car. She was able to get in to the car on her own but walking down the steps to their front door was a chore. Kiara waved goodbye to Simba and Nala as they got the car started and then headed to the hospital. Once they were gone, Sarafina asked what Kiara would like to have for breakfast.

"I'd like some chocolate chip pancakes please," Kiara said.

"How many would you like?" Sarafina asked.

"Three small ones please," Kiara said.

Sarafina walked in to the kitchen and started cooking. Kiara watched her cook so she could learn how to cook for herself one of these days. After the pancakes were ready to be put on the frying pan, Kiara asked Sarafina to pour herself a glass of chocolate milk.

"I think you can do it yourself Kiara," Sarafina said.

"Dad says I'm not old enough yet," Kiara said.

"I let your mother get her own drinks when she was five and even before that," Sarafina said.

"Okay but it'll be my first time pouring my own drink," Kiara said.

Sarafina put a glass on the counter as Kiara got out the milk and poured it in. Kiara was proud of herself that she didn't spill any milk on herself and put the carton back in the fridge.

"Way to go Kiara," Sarafina replied.

"All I need to do is have Dad watch me pour a drink for myself," Kiara said.

After Sarafina got the pancakes cooked, she put them on a plate and set it front of Kiara.

"Where is the maple syrup?" Kiara asked.

"Oh I forgot," Sarafina said.

Sarafina set the maple syrup on the table and let Kiara pour it herself. Kiara was glad to pour it herself since it proved that she is a big girl. After Sarafina put away the maple syrup, Kiara started eating. She took a couple sips of milk in between bites of pancakes. Sarafina was glad to see that Kiara was enjoying her breakfast.

"Are you hungry Grandma?" Kiara asked.

"I just had breakfast an hour ago," Sarafina said.

"Oh," Kiara said.

After Kiara finished her breakfast, she asked Sarafina if she could go swimming.

"I think you should wait until you've digested your meal, wouldn't want to get cramps would you," Sarafina said.

Kiara forgot the consequences of swimming right after eating and agreed. After a couple of hours, Sarafina agreed to supervise Kiara while she was swimming in the large pool in the backyard. Kiara got on her swimsuit and grabbed a towel and entered the backyard. Sarafina followed close behind her and sat on a lounge chair. Kiara jumped in to the pool and started swimming. Sarafina watched as Kiara was swimming like a pro.

"For five years old she's a lot better than Nala was at swimming," Sarafina said to herself.

Kiara got out of the pool and climbed on to the diving board. She was showing Sarafina that she could do a cannon ball. Sarafina clapped as Kiara jumped in the pool with a splash. A couple hours later, Kiara decided to get out and dried off.

"That was fun, normally Dad wouldn't let me in the deep end unless an adult was in the pool," Kiara said.

"Well I'm your grandma and I say you have the right to have fun," Sarafina said.

The phone started ringing and Sarafina went to grab the cordless in the kitchen. She listened to Simba talk about Nala giving birth to a boy. Sarafina congratulated him and Nala and said goodbye. Kiara walked over to Sarafina after closing the back door.

"You've got a baby brother Kiara," Sarafina said.

"That is great news Grandma," Kiara said.

"Your parents will be home tomorrow so that means I'll be spending the night," Sarafina said.

"Yay!" Kiara exclaimed.

"What do you want for lunch?" Sarafina asked.

"I'd like a chicken burger please," Kiara said.

"I haven't had a chicken burger in a while," Sarafina said.

Sarafina started preparing the chicken burgers for the oven. While Kiara was waiting for lunch to be ready, she was listening to some cds on the family computer. After about a half hour, Sarafina called her in to the kitchen to eat. Kiara happily sat at the table and enjoyed her burger. Sarafina enjoyed hers too. After they were done with lunch, Sarafina asked Kiara what she would like for dessert.

"Dad doesn't let me have dessert during the week," Kiara said.

"Yeah well I'm the babysitter and I say you can have a bowl of chocolate ice cream," Sarafina said.

"Thanks Grandma," Kiara said.

"No problem sweetie," Sarafina said.

When Sarafina and Kiara were finished with their dessert, they did the dishes and put them away.

"You are such a big help," Sarafina said.

"I need to learn how to do stuff for myself for when I'm a grown up," Kiara said.

As the afternoon turned in to the evening, Kiara and Sarafina had tuna melts for dinner. When it was 8:00, Kiara went to bed after saying goodnight. Sarafina stayed awake until 2 in the morning. Simba and Nala arrived home at about 8:00 in the morning. Nala took the baby out of the car seat and carried him to the house. Simba made sure the car was locked and then went to the front door and opened it for Nala. They were glad to be home from the hospital. Simba walked in to the kitchen and saw Kiara pour milk in to her cereal. He was not happy about it but said hi to Kiara.

"Where is my brother?" Kiara asked.

"Your mother is coming with him Kiara," Simba said.

"Where is my big girl?" Nala asked.

"Right here Mom," Kiara said.

Nala showed Kiara a small baby in her arms. He was sleeping soundly as Kiara kissed him on the head.

"What is his name?" Kiara asked.

"His name is Kopa," Simba said.

"Thats a great name Dad," Kiara said.

"I'll talk to you later Kiara, go eat your breakfast," Simba said.

Kiara did what she was told. Sarafina was in the livingroom and went to meet her grandson. Nala handed Kopa to her so she could go upstairs to her room to phone Sarabi and Shani. Simba followed close behind her.

"He's beautiful," Kiara said.

"He sure is," Sarafina said.

Nala came back to the kitchen and told Sarafina and Kiara that Sarabi and Shani will make it over to see Kopa in a few hours. Kiara continued eating her breakfast and then put the dishes on the counter. She walked upstairs and was about to go in her room until Simba stopped her. He told her to come in his room so he could talk to her. She sat on his bed and awaited the lecture.

"I'm disappointed Kiara," Simba said.

Simba really told Kiara off when she was doing stuff for herself. The lecture was long and boring. She started falling asleep from boredom and that made Simba stop talking.

"I'm awake, the lecture is over," Kiara said.

"What have I told you?" Simba asked.

"Come on dad you've gotta let me pour my own drinks, Grandma let me drink from a glass yesterday," Kiara said.

"Did you break a glass?" Simba asked.

"No I didn't Dad," Kiara said.

"Thats good," Simba said.

"Am I grounded just for pouring my own drinks and drinking from a glass?" Kiara asked.

"For one day yes," Simba said.

"Grandma also let me have chocolate ice cream for dessert after lunch yesterday," Kiara said.

"You ate some?" Simba asked.

"Yes Dad but I told Grandma that I wasn't allowed any dessert during the week," Kiara said.

"You've just added an extra two days to your grounding young lady," Simba said.

"Sour puss," Kiara whispered.

"Okay thats another day of being grounded," Simba said.

"Four days?" Kiara asked.

"Yes and that means you won't be going to Sheba's birthday party," Simba said.

"Can't I just have her present dropped off?" Kiara asked.

"I'll be dropping it off at her house and you'll be staying in your room," Simba said.

"Yes Dad," Kiara said.

Kiara went to her room and closed the door. Simba was angry with himself but grabbed Sheba's wrapped present and took it over to her house. Simba knocked on the door and Sheba's mom answered it. She wondered why Kiara wasn't going to bring it with her. Simba told her that Kiara was grounded and wouldn't be able to go to the party. Sheba's mom didn't ask why and took the present from Simba and closed her front door. Simba walked back to his house and had some breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few years, Kiara has grown into a young teen of eleven years. Her red hair now draped below her shoulder blades. She is now in grade 6 and Kopa is in grade 1 at Pride Rock Elementary. Nala was getting Kopa ready for his first day of school and he was nervous.

"My stomach feels funny Mom," Kopa said.

"I felt the same way on my first day of school," Nala replied.

"Will I make friends at school?" Kopa asked.

"Of course you will, you're a nice boy," Nala said.

As Kopa and Nala were talking, Kiara looked in the room. Nala turned to face Kiara and asked what she wanted.

"May I use some of your eyeshadow?" Kiara asked.

"Of course you may, its on my dresser," Nala said.

"Thanks Mom," Kiara said.

Kiara made it to her parents room and stood at the dresser. She looked at all the colors of eyeshadow and the purple color caught her eyes the most.

"This will go perfectly with my outfit," Kiara said to herself.

As Kiara applied the eyeshadow to her eyelids, she put the eyeshadow back to where it was on the dresser. She went back to her room and admired herself in her mirror. Simba wlked upstairs to enter Kiara's bedroom. She was not happy that he entered without knocking.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Kiara asked.

"Kopa is nervous about school so you need to make sure he is alright when you get there," Simba said.

"I need too?" Kiara asked.

"Yes you do," Simba said.

"Kopa's a big boy," Kiara said.

"You didn't have the advantage of an older sibling helping you out on your first day of school," Simba replied.

"You didn't either," Kiara pointed out.

"Thats not the point," Simba said.

"What is your point anyway?" Kiara asked.

"Kopa mentioned to your mother that he needs you to show him around the school," Simba said.

"What else did he mention?" Kiara asked.

"You shouldn't blurt out that Kopa still wets the bed," Simba said.

Kiara burst out laughing. Simba wasn't happy about it as a growl emerged from his throat. Kiara finally regained her composure and stood up straight. Simba noticed the eyeshadow on Kiara and got angrier.

"Take off the eyeshadow right now," Simba said.

"Mom allows me to wear eyeshadow," Kiara said.

"It doesn't matter now take it off," Simba said.

"No I won't Dad," Kiara said.

"Kiara Margaret Daniels, you're grounded for a week," Simba scolded.

"Thats not fair Dad," Kiara said.

"Yes it is fair," Simba said.

"How is being grounded for a week fair?" Kiara asked.

"My parents sometimes grounded me for two weeks and slapped my butt with a belt," Simba said.

"You can't ground me just because I'm wearing eyeshadow," Kiara said.

"I absolutely forbid you to wear any kind of make up," Simba said.

"Dictator," Kiara muttered.

"We'll have a family meeting about this after school so go get ready," Simba said.

Kiara did what she was told and walked down to see Kopa at the front door. The two walked out of the house and to school.


	5. Chapter 5

Once Kiara and Kopa got to school, they were met up with a few kids roughly Kopa's age. They seemed to be listening to music on an iPod touch. Kopa walked over to them and introduced himself. The head boy in the small group snubbed him. His best friend kept brushing him off as if he wasn't even there. Kopa tried again and the boys told him to go away.

"This is a free playground you know," Kopa said.

The slightly taller boys ganged up on Kopa and chased him around the pavement. Kiara chased after the boys to get them to stop chasing Kopa. She grabbed them by their arms and they lost their balance. Kopa ran back over to them.

"Hey, all I wanted to do was get to know you two," Kopa said.

"What are your names?" Kiara asked.

"My name is Rocco and this is my best friend Cody," Rocco said.

"Why don't you like me?" Kopa asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be in school?" Rocco asked.

"Answer the question doofus," Kiara replied.

Rocco hated the doofus remark and gave Kiara the middle finger.

"Good one Rocco," Cody said.

"Its fun to be a bully," Rocco replied.

"Yo doofus, do you hate me?" Kopa asked.

"Yes I do," Rocco said.

"You don't even know me," Kopa said.

"Kopa is a great kid once you get to know him," Kiara said.

"Thanks for sticking up for me Kiara," Kopa said.

"Thats what big sisters are for," Kiara said.

"We're done here now go away," Cody said.

"No," Kopa said.

Rocco pushed Kopa to the ground. Kiara got angry and had Rocco pinned.

"What is your problem you bitch?" Rocco asked.

"My baby brother already has problems with wetting his bed," Kiara replied.

Kopa stood still in shock. He couldn't believe Kiara blurted out his dark secret to a couple of bullies. Kiara let Rocco stand up again. Rocco and Cody started laughing loudly and pointing at Kopa as he had tears running down his face.

"Look at the baby Cody," Rocco taunted.

"Oh shit," Kiara muttered.

A few seconds later, Kiara saw a student roughly her age walk over to the upset Kopa. He wondered what was making him so upset. Rocco stopped laughing and looked at him.

"What is your name?" Rocco asked.

"My name is Kovu," Kovu said.

"I'm Rocco and my best friend here is Cody," Rocco said.

"Why is this young boy crying?" Kovu asked indicating Kopa.

"I may have blurted out that Kopa still wets his bed," Kiara said.

"That is so hilarious," Rocco said.

"No it isn't you fat doofus," Kovu retorted.

"Diaper Boy," Rocco chanted.

Cody soon chanted along with Rocco. Kiara walked away but Kovu went over and grabbed her arm.

"Hey what gives?" Kiara demanded.

"You started it now apologize to Kopa," Kovu demanded.

"I'm sorry I blurted out that you still wet your bed," Kiara said starting to cry.

"I'm sorry but you brought that on yourself," Kovu replied.

"Sorry doesn't cut it you bitch," Kopa said through his tears.

"Please Kopa, Dad will ground me for life if you tell him what I did," Kiara begged.

"I meant what I said," Kopa replied.

"Fine then! Go find yourself another mentor!" Kiara yelled and ran away.

"Do you want me to show you around the school?" Kovu asked.

"I'd like that Kovu," Kopa said.

Kopa and Kovu started walking around the playground until they ran into another sixth grader. The lioness has her blonde hair in a ponytail and her bangs covering her left eye. Kopa thought she was beautiful.

"Who is she?" Kopa asked.

The lioness turned around and said hello.

"This is my twin sister Vitani," Kovu said.

"Its nice to meet you," Vitani said.

"Nice to meet you Vitani, my name is Kopa," Kopa said.

"I met Kopa's sister over by the basketball nets, she never told me her name," Kovu said.

"Her name is Kiara," Kopa said.

"What happened between you two?" Vitani asked.

"Some boys named Rocco and Cody now know that Kopa is a bed wetter," Kovu said.

"What is your deep and dark secret?" Kopa asked.

"I crawl in to bed with Kovu whenever I have a bad dream," Vitani said.

"Thats not so bad," Kopa said.

"She snores," Kovu said.

"Oh yeah well one time you farted in bed and that makes me wish you didn't eat meat loaf and brussel sprouts," Vitani retorted.

"Ew, I hate meat loaf and brussel sprouts," Kopa said.

"I do as well," Vitani said.

As the bell rang, Kiara was one of the last students to get in. She was also late for her first class. Her teacher Miss Wilkinson was very angry.

"You're late young lady," Miss Wilkinson scolded.

The older lioness hated when her students were even a couple minutes late. Kiara made her way to a seat. Kovu was sitting at the desk next to her and he gave her the cold shoulder treatment.

"Psst, you got a pencil?" Kiara asked.

Kiara kept on bugging Kovu until she got called on for being disruptive. She shrugged and rolled her eyes. Miss Wilkinson sent her to the office for being rude.

"Now that Kiara is out of the room, lets get to know each other," Miss Wilkinson said.

As Kiara walked down to the office, she saw Simba coming out. He wondered why she was out of class.

"Hey Dad," Kiara said.

"Why are you not in class?" Simba asked.

"Whats it to you?" Kiara retorted.

"When I ask a question I expect an answer," Simba said.

"I was sent down to the office," Kiara said.

"On your first day back to school," Simba said.

"Yep," Kiara said.

Kiara walked into the office and sat down on a bench. The Principal came out and saw her and took her into her office. She sat down on a chair in front of the Principal's desk. He nametag said Miss Hollingsworth.

"Whats up Miss Hollingsworth?" Kiara asked.

"You will be serving lunch detention with me in the office for getting sent down here on the first day of school," Miss Hollingsworth said.

Kiara rolled her eyes at the middle aged puma and got up to leave. Miss Hollingsworth took out her remote to lock the door. She told Kiara to sit back down. Kiara obeyed since she was now a little scared.

"I also heard you got two first graders teasing your brother Kopa about his bet wetting problem," Miss Hollingsworth said.

"Who told you that?" Kiara asked.

"A student by the name of Kovu Blackwell," Miss Hollingsworth said.

"I've met him on the playground, I just didn't know his last name," Kiara said.

"I just hope you know that I've just started working here so I don't know everyone just yet," Miss Hollingsworth said.

"You'll know everyone soon enough," Kiara said.

"We're done here, go back to class," Miss Hollingsworth said.

Kiara got herself back to class and sat in her seat. Kovu didn't even look over at her since he was still angry about what happened on the playground. Vitani sat behind Kiara and tapped on her shoulder. Kiara turned around and introduced herself.

"I know who you are Kiara, my name is Vitani," Vitani said.

"You're Kovu's twin sister," Kiara said.

"I am, and he doesn't want to talk to you because of what happened this morning," Vitani said.

"Vitani Blackwell and Kiara Daniels please pay attention," Miss Wilkinson said.

The girls started paying attention to what Miss Wilkinson was saying. The day was sure going to go by slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

In the afternoon, Kiara was about to head to her music class when she saw that Kovu was getting bullied by a group of eighth graders. The group contained a white tiger with black hair and blue eyes. His buddies are all leopards. Some of the leopards have blonde hair and others had red hair. Kovu has just been walking down the hall to music class when he was pushed up against a brick wall. Kiara decided to put her life on the line and go help Kovu fend off the bullies.

"Hey! Leave him alone you assholes!" Kiara demanded.

"Hey Blackwell the bastard, you've got yourself a girlfriend," one of them said.

"If you don't leave him alone then I'm gonna show you how my claws can do you damage to your face," Kiara threatened.

The tiger let go of Kovu and he stood next to Kiara.

"That asshole was just teasing me Kiara, you're not my girlfriend," Kovu said.

"Come on girly, beat us up," the tiger said.

Kiara started swiping her claws at the older boys. The leopard by the name of Daniel got his right cheek scratched with three claw marks. The marks were bleeding a bit so it wasn't bad. The rest of the gang ran away as Kiara snorted in victory.

"Thanks for standing up to those assholes, that took guts," Kovu said.

"No problem, I thought you hated me," Kovu said.

"I don't hate you," Kovu said.

"Wanna be friends?" Kiara asked.

"I could use some friends," Kovu said.

"I could introduce you to my best friend Sheba," Kiara said.

"I'll be sure to introduce you to my sister," Kovu said.

"How old is your sister?" Kiara asked.

"She's eleven like we are," Kovu said.

"Oh so you guys are twins," Kiara said.

"Yes we are," Kovu said.

A few seconds later, Kiara and Kovu walked to their music class. Their music teacher is named Miss Barnett. She is a leopard with brown hair and green eyes and is one of the nicest teachers. The class has only known her for a few minutes and they already like her.

"I've just been transfered here from Pride Rock High school,"Miss Barnett said.

"My brother goes to that school," Kovu said.

"Is your brother named Nuka?" Miss Barnett asked.

"Yes," Kovu said.

"I was his music teacher last year," Miss Barnett said.

"Did he flunk or did you give him a passing grade?" Kovu asked.

"He passed fair and square, Kovu," Miss Barnett said.

"How did you know my name?" Kovu asked.

"I was in the office talking to Miss Hollingsworth and she mentioned your name," Miss Barnett said.

"I think we should get the class started Miss Barnett," Kiara said.

"For our first assignment, lets all get to know each other," Miss Barnett said.

After everyone got to know each other, Miss Barnett assigned the students to learn a musical instrument. Kiara really liked the assignment since she was really good at the piano.

"For those of you who don't know how to play an instrument, you could try singing," Miss Barnett said.

"What about for those of us who can't sing in front of an audience?" Kiara asked.

"You can choose a partner to sing a duet," Miss Barnett said.

The afternoon went by fast and it was time to go home. Kiara went looking for Kopa but couldn't find him. She knew that she was in trouble since Kopa wasn't allowed to walk home alone. When she got to her house, Simba stood with the front door open and looked very angry. Kiara wondered why he was angry.

"I thought you were supposed to look after Kopa," Simba scolded.

"Kopa has avoided me all day and I couldn't find him after school," Kiara said.

"Kopa told me that you blurted out about his bed wetting problem," Simba said.

"What else did he tell you?" Kiara asked.

"Nothing," Simba said.

"How much longer am I going to be grounded?" Kiara asked.

"Another week has been added to your grounding," Simba said.

"Is it just because Kopa walked home by himself?" Kiara asked.

"Not just that but also blurting about his bed wetting problem," Simba said.

Kiara got sent to her room until it was time for dinner. Simba slammed the front door and went to get himself a bottle of coke. Nala heard the door slam and went to talk to him. The couple talked while Simba was drinking his coke.

"What happened Simba?" Nala asked.

"Kopa walked home from school by himself today," Simba said.

"Kopa is a big boy," Nala said.

"I'm telling you that we need to tighten the leash of authority on Kiara," Simba said.

"Kiara was supposed to walk Kopa home?" Nala asked.

"Yes," Simba said.

"I know that Kopa is smart enough to get home from school safely," Nala said.

Simba explained to Nala that Kiara had let some bullies at school know that Kopa still wets the bed.

"I seem to recall that you used to wet the bed when you were a boy," Nala said.

"You're the only one of my friends that I've told so don't blurt it out to your book club," Simba said.

"Oh come on Simba that was 27 years ago," Nala said.

"Its still embarrassing to think about or mention," Simba said.

Kiara was quiet about listening to her parents conversations when she found a juicy tidbit on Simba. The thought of it went through her mind and she couldn't keep from chuckling.

"Dad was a bed wetter?" Kiara asked herself.

The evening went by fast and Simba was holding a family meeting in the livingroom.

"How old were you when you stopped wetting the bed Dad?" Kiara asked.

"You told her didn't you," Simba said to Nala.

"I swear I didn't, she must've overheard us talking," Nala said.

Kiara burst out laughing. Simba narrowed his eyes in anger. That made Kiara shut up and listen.

"Okay Kiara, you're grounded for two weeks now," Simba said.

"Dad, its my fault," Kopa said.

"Don't blame yourself son, your sister was responsible for you today," Simba said.

"Simba, Kopa wants you to know that he wants to take responsibility for what he did to get Kiara grounded longer," Nala said.

"I didn't tell you that you couldn't walk to school by yourself," Simba said.

"You should've told me this morning," Kopa said.

"Dad, Kopa is just as guilty as I am," Kiara said.

"You know what Dad?" Kopa asked.

"What?" Simba asked.

"I would like to walk to and from school by myself," Kopa said.

"You're just a little boy," Simba said.

"The school is just down the street Father!" Kiara exclaimed.

"Go to your room and stay there for the rest of the night," Simba scolded.

Kiara got up from the couch and went straight to her room.

"Is she PMSing or something?" Kopa asked.

"Kopa!" Simba scolded.

"What?" Kopa asked.

"That was not an appropriate question," Simba said.

"I was just asking if she was on her period," Kopa said.

"She is on her period," Nala said.

"I thought something smelled funny in here and I don't mean Dad's cologne," Kopa said.

A while has passed and the family was in bed.


	7. Chapter 7

It was now Valentines day at school. The students of Miss Wilkinson's class is assigned to construct a box for Valentines cards and pass the cards around. Kiara really likes Valentines day since she would probably get a lot of cards. Although it may make her out to be full of herself if she thinks everybody likes her. Some of the others may only like her just because she is rich. After the art supplies have been handed out, the class put together their boxes. By the end of the class, eleven of fifteen students boxes were overflowing with Valentines cards. A lynx girl by the name of Zelda noticed that Kovu was one of the boys with an overflowing box of Valentines cards.

"Hey Kovu! The students only gave you those cards because they felt sorry for you," Zelda said.

"Hey Zelda! Jealous of me?" Kovu wondered.

"Shut up Kovu," Zelda said.

"Hey! No one says shut up in this class," Miss Wilkinson scolded.

"Apparently Zelda does Miss Wilkinson," Kovu said.

"Holy crap Kovu got a whack of Valentines cards," Vitani replied.

"There will be none of that language young lady," Miss Wilkinson scolded.

"Ha ha," Zelda sneered.

"Hey thats my sister be nice," Kovu replied.

"She's a girl? I thought she was a guy dressed in drag," Zelda insulted.

"Say that again and your face will meet my claws," Vitani threatened.

"Vitani Blackwell! Go to the office right now!" Miss Wilkinson scolded.

"Zelda called me ugly! She deserves to be put in her place," Vitani said.

"The drag queen got in trouble," Zelda teased.

"Its a wonder you have any friends Zelda," Kovu said.

"On second thought, Zelda you'll be joining Vitani down at the office," Miss Wilkinson said.

"Why?" Zelda whined.

"I'll not tolerate name calling in this class," Miss Wilkinson said.

Zelda and Vitani got up from their seats and walked down to the office. On the way there, Zelda kept up with the insults. After being called ugly the fifth time, Vitani let her temper out of control and smacked Zelda across the face with her claws extended. Zelda noticed that her face was bleeding after she took out her primping mirror. She really hated Vitani now and she would tell her gossip group what happened to her. Once the girls got to the office, they were called in by Miss Hollingsworth. She motioned for them to sit in chairs across from her desk.

"Oh my goodness Zelda! What happened?" Miss Hollingsworth asked.

"Check the drag queen for any blood and skin on her claws," Zelda said.

"My name is Vitani," Vitani replied.

"Whatever, still a funny name for a guy," Zelda insulted.

"I'm a girl," Vitani said.

"How come you don't have breasts?" Zelda asked.

"I'm only twelve Zelda and I'm a late bloomer," Vitani said.

"This has nothing to do with what we're talking about," Miss Hollingsworth said.

"Check Vitani's claws," Zelda said.

Miss Hollingsworth had Vitani hold out her paws so she could check for any blood and skin. After inspection, Miss Hollingsworth slapped Vitani's paws with her ruler. Vitani pulled her paws back and folded them in her lap.

"You are suspended for a week," Miss Hollingsworth said.

"She also threatened me in class because I referred to her as a drag queen," Zelda said.

"One thing you've gotta get through your shit filled head, don't insult me in front of Kovu," Vitani said.

"You've just added an extra day to your suspension Vitani and that means you can't go back to school until February 25th," Miss Hollingsworth said.

"Have fun being suspended drag queen," Zelda replied.

Vitani punched Zelda in the face and made her fall out of the chair.

"Pow right in the kisser," Vitani said.

"I don't want to see you at the school until the 3rd of March," Miss Hollingsworth scolded.

Vitani trudged out of the office and grabbed her backpack out of her locker. Before she left the school, she let off a stink bomb in a garbage can. After leaving the school, Vitani took the bus to the mall. Meanwhile in the office, Zelda was sentenced to one day suspension. She left the school after she went back to the office and complained about a stink bomb in a garbage can just outside of the cafeteria. Miss Hollingsworth kept note of it to announce to the school and had Zelda escorted off campus. Zelda decided to go home when school was over since she didn't want to get in trouble for skipping.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few years have gotten worse for Zira. She has been getting very messed up in the head and killed herself. The house that they lived in was taken by the bank from not being able to pay the bills. Nuka moved in with one of his friends that he's known since primary school. At 19 years old, he's managed to get himself a job. As for Kovu and Vitani, Nuka sent them to live at Simba and Nala's house. They have gotten to know them over the course of four years. Kovu and Vitani have just turned 16 and will be getting their drivers liscense. Kopa is going to be twelve in September and having just got over his bed wetting problem. Kiara can't wait until she turnes 16 but that won't be until June. The three teens would be going back to school today to complete 3 weeks left of their first semester of grade 10. Kovu, Vitani and Kiara got their stuff ready and headed out the door and rode their bikes to school. Upon heading to school, the chain on Kiara's bike broke.

"Shit!" Kiara exclaimed.

Kovu got off his bike and put Kiara's chain back on.

"Thanks Kovu," Kiara said.

The three teens continued their ride to school, got off their bikes and walked them to the bike racks. Zelda, one of the bullies they've known since sixth grade walked up to them and started giving them a hard time.

"Piss off Zelda nobody likes you," Vitani said.

"Finally got boobs didn't you," Zelda teased.

"You look like you need a bitch slap," Kiara threatened.

"Oh look Vitani has a posse to protect her," Zelda said sarcastically.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Kovu asked.

"I should be the one asking you that," Zelda sneered.

Kovu stuck up his middle finger and walked into the school.

"Stuck up bitch," Kovu said to himself.

Vitani and Kiara followed closely behind Kovu. Zelda walked into the school and walked over to Vitani. She showed Vitani a tattoo on her arm. Vitani laughed because it was only a temporary tattoo.

"I'll show you a tattoo," Vitani said.

"Where is it?" Zelda asked.

Vitani pulled down her jeans and showed Zelda a tattoo of the peace sign on her left butt cheek. Zelda shrieked at the sight of Vitani's butt and covered her face. Some of their classmates saw Vitani's tattoo and complimented it. Vitani pulled her jeans back up and laughed at Zelda.

"How the hell did you even get a tattoo at 16?" Zelda asked.

"My mom let me get a tattoo when I started high school," Vitani said.

"Zelda, for anyone under 18 to get a tattoo they need their parents signature of consent," Vitani said. 

"Hey guys, I read on the internet that the movie Titanic will be playing at the theatre in April," Kiara said.

"I've seen that movie on video and I have it," Zelda said.

"I've never seen it so don't tell me what its about," Kiara said.

A few minutes later, the tenth graders went to their english class. Their teacher Mr. Abbott asked how their holidays went.

"We had a great time over the holidays Mr. Abbott," Kovu said.

"What did you do over the holidays?" Mr. Abbott said.

"We didn't do much but watch tv for the last two weeks," Vitani said.

"Don't you have a birthday coming up?" Mr. Abbott asked.

"Yeah on the second of January," Vitani said.

"Thats today," Kiara said.

"How old are you today?" Mr. Abbott asked.

"Vitani and I have been 16 since 7 am," Kovu said.

"That means you'll qualify to get your learners permit," Mr. Abbott said.

As the day went by, Kiara went to the bak shop to by Kovu and Vitani some ice cream sandwiches made with chocolate chip cookies and chocolate ice cream. She handed the treats to them and wished them a happy birthday. Kovu and Vitani ate their sandwiches after they were done with their lunch.

"Thanks for the ice cream sandwiches," Kovu said.

"Yeah thanks," Vitani said.

"No problem guys," Kiara said.

The afternoon went by fast and it was time for the teens to go home. Once they got home, they saw Kopa watching a rerun of Family Guy. Kiara could tell he likes that show because of its toilet humor. Kopa was laughing as he was watching the show. Kiara, Kovu and Vitani sat down to watch the show with him.

"I love this show," Vitani said.

As dinner rolled around, Kovu and Vitani wanted to order some pizza since it was their birthday. Kopa liked the idea since it's been a while since the last time they had it. Three pizzas have been ordered. Kovu and Vitani's pizza has anchovies, pepperoni and mushrooms. Kiara's pizza is plain cheese. Kopa's pizza has ham and pineapple on it. Simba and Nala's pizza was just plain pepperoni. When the family was finished eating, they all wished Kovu and Vitani a happy birthday.

"Kiara bought Vitani and I ice cream sandwiches today," Kovu said.

"Aw I wanted one," Kopa whined.

"We can make our own," Kiara said.

Kovu and Vitani decided to have another ice cream sandwich even if they were full from the pizza. They really had a really good birthday and hoped that their next birthday will be just as good.


	9. Chapter 9

It is now the month of April. The fourth is when the movie Titanic would be re-released at the theatre. It seemed like a great movie since Kiara has never seen it before. Kiara walked over to her parents to ask them something.

"What is it Kiara?" Simba asked.

"May I go see Titanic in the theatre when it comes out?" Kiara asked.

"No Kiara," Simba said.

"How come?" Kiara asked.

"Because," Simba replied.

"Because why?" Kiara asked.

"Because I said so," Simba said.

"That is not fair Dad since I'll be the only one in the tenth grade who hasn't seen Titanic before," Kiara said.

"You'll just have to deal with it," Simba said.

"Am I too young to see a PG movie even though I'm going to be 16 in a few months? Kiara asked.

"Thats pretty much it yeah," Simba said.

"Oh yeah and when you say because I said so that's a stupid answer," Kiara said.

Nala decided to intervene on the argument between Simba and Kiara. She wondered what they were fighting about.

"Mom may you please tell Dad that I'm not too young to see the movie Titanic?" Kiara asked.

"Do you want to go see it?" Nala asked.

"Yes Mom," Kiara said.

"I said she can't go because she's too young," Simba said.

Kopa came downstairs for a snack and turned his head to Kiara talking with Simba and Nala.

"This conversation has nothing to do with you Kopa so we'd like some privacy if you don't mind," Simba said.

"Jesus Christ Dad I was just coming down for some cookies and milk," Kopa replied.

"Don't be talking to me that way Kopa," Simba scolded.

Kopa grabbed his snack and went back up to his room to watch tv. Kiara rolled her eyes and continued with her argument.

"You will not go to the movie even if your mother wants to go," Simba said.

"Stop treating me like a child," Kiara said.

Kiara`s fur started standing on end. Nala was starting to get annoyed with Simba's overprotectiveness and blew up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Simba?" Nala demanded.

"I'm only doing what is best for Kiara," Simba said trying to stay calm.

Kiara clenched her teeth and started snarling at Simba. He hates it when Kiara is close to losing her temper. Simba told her that it was for her own good. That is when Kiara lost it. She slapped him across the face with her claws extended. Nala didn't do anything to stop her since she was very angry with Simba.

"Fuck you Dad! I'm going to see the movie when it comes out whether you like it or not!" Kiara snapped.

Kiara stormed out of the house and went into the guest house before she could do any more damage to Simba. Nala stood her ground although her temper is almost to a boil.

"Why did you let Kiara slap me?" Simba asked.

"You deserved it," Nala said.

"Kiara is not old enough to see that movie Nala," Simba said.

"You know she's going to go see the movie when it come out in a few days," Nala said.

"The hell she will," Simba retorted.

"Listen to me Simba, if Kiara wants to see Titanic in the theatre you should let her," Nala demanded.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do," Simba replied.

"You're such a dictator and I hate that," Nala said.

"You're in denial," Simba said.

"I remember you snuck into the theatre to go see the Stephen King movie called The Shining back when it came out in 1980," Nala said.

"That was 32 years ago Nala," Simba said.

"I still remember you got grounded for a month," Nala said.

"Your point?" Simba asked.

"You were only 8 years old and you asked Shani and I if we wanted to come along," Nala said.

"When you chose not to go, I went by myself," Simba said.

"How did you even get in?" Nala asked.

"The movie ratings were different back then," Simba said.

"Was going to the movie worth the punishment?" Nala asked.

"Hell yeah, I was the only one in the second grade who has seen The Shining," Simba said.

"The bigger point is Kiara is twice the age you were when you snuck into a showing of The Shining," Nala said.

"My decision still stands Nala," Simba said.

"The couch is yours to sleep on until you treat Kiara like she's a young adult," Nala said.

Kovu and Vitani finally decided to wake up and go downstairs for breakfast. Simba narrowed his eyes at Nala and walked out of the house. Kovu wondered what got Simba so pissed.

"Whats up with him?" Kovu asked indicating Simba.

"He's just furious about the argument he and Kiara had a while ago," Nala said.

"Kiara slapped him didn't she," Kovu said.

"Yeah she did," Nala said.

"Why?" Kovu asked.

"Kiara wants to go see Titanic in the theatre and Simba says that she can't go," Nala said.

"If you wanted to go see it, then she could go," Kovu said.

"Not even if I wanted to go see it," Nala said.

"That guy is a grade A asshole," Kovu said.

"I agree," Nala said.

"You're not mad at me for calling him an asshole?" Kovu asked.

"No, he is an asshole for treating Kiara like a child," Nala said.

Kovu and Vitani prepared their breakfast and then sat down to eat. After they finished eating, they went to go see Kiara in the guest house.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The way I portray Simba's family in this story has nothing to do with my family.**

Kiara was pissed because Simba wouldn't let her see the movie Titanic in the theatre. However, he never said anything about not buying it when it comes out on Blu Ray and DVD. This made her feel happier about her situation. Nala was still mad at Simba and wouldn't let him sleep in their bed.

"Nala, the couch is uncomfortable," Simba said.

"Tough," Nala retorted.

Kiara came in behind Simba and startled him.

"Don't do that again," Simba said.

"What's got you so jumpy?" Kiara asked.

"You startled me," Simba said.

"You've been pissing me off lately so that makes us even," Kiara replied.

"I'm telling you not to by Titanic when it comes out," Simba said.

"I'll buy it if I want to Father," Kiara replied.

"Simba lay off," Nala said.

"What?" Simba asked.

"She never calls you father unless she's pissed off," Nala said.

"She'll be fine she's probably on her period," Simba said.

"Simba!" Nala scolded.

"I'm outta here," Kiara said.

It was about time Kiara got to school. Kiara got to school about ten minutes before the rang for first period. Kovu and Vitani were at their lockers when Kiara ran in.

"Where were you?" Vitani asked.

"I slept in," Kiara said.

"Was Simba pissing you off again?" Kovu asked.

"Yes he was and he tells me that I can't buy a copy of Titanic when it gets released to Blu Ray and DVD," Kiara said.

"That's tough," Kovu said.

"I just hope that school goes better than this morning did," Kiara said.

The three teens made it to their first period class on time.


	11. Chapter 11

At the end of the day, Kiara, Kovu and Vitani went to the mall. They shopped around in the many stores. At dinner time they went to the food court and ordered zebra burgers and fries. They decided to leave at nine when the mall closed and then go out for a drive. It was eleven thirty by the time they got home. As Kovu pulled into the driveway, he parked the car and turned it off. Simba watched them from a distance and then walked over to them. He was very mad and demanded an explanation.

"Hey Dad, nice night," Kiara said.

"I thought you were supposed to be home at nine to be in bed at ten," Simba scolded.

"Oh Dad, you worry too much," Kiara said.

"I can't believe that you would disobey me," Simba said.

"You're only young once and you have to enjoy life," Kiara said.

"Give me your cell phone," Simba said.

"Why should I?" Kiara asked.

"You won't be needing it since you'll be coming straight home after school," Simba said.

"When will I get it back?" Kiara asked.

"You won't," Simba said.

"Why not?" Kiara asked.

"Your contract is going to be up in a few days so I'll just go ahead and cancel it," Simba said.

"That is exteme punishment," Kiara said.

"What about our cell phones?" Vitani asked.

"Don't worry about it," Simba said.

"Thats not fair Dad! You couldn't just take away my phone for a week," Kiara said.

"It's my decision, not yours," Simba said.

"I'm almost 16 Dad," Kiara said.

"That doesn't mean you can do whatever you want," Simba said.

"I'm going to my room before I say something I'd regret, goodnight," Kiara said.

Kiara went up to her room. Kovu and Vitani tried to follow but Simba stopped them.

"What were you two thinking with keeping Kiara out past nine?" Simba scolded.

"We were thinking that Kiara is old enough to stay out past nine," Kovu said.

"The new rule I'm setting for the two of you is starting in September is not to have any contact with Kiara until you graduate high school," Simba said.

"Thats a little extreme," Vitani said.

"That way you won't be corrupting my little girl with your rebellion," Simba said.

"Kiara is not influenced by our actions Mr. Daniels," Kovu said.

"Oh really?" Simba asked sarcastically.

"Yes really, god you're so uptight," Kovu said.

"To reinforce the rule I've decided to send Kiara to private school in Los Angeles," Simba said.

"Private school is where you wear uniforms and go to bed at the exact time you're supposed too," Kovu said.

"Correct, and there'll also be no swearing of any kind," Simba said.

"That sounds like the school mom was threatened to be sent to if she didn't get her grades up," Vitani said.

"Yes, Kiara will be under surveillance and won't be stepping out of line," Simba said.

"Major bummer dude," Vitani sneered.

Kovu lightly jabbed Vitani's side with his elbow. She glared at him and bared her teeth.

"That is no way to talk to your elders young lady," Simba scolded.

"Well I'm sorry but you need to loosen the reigns on Kiara or else she will do anything to get expelled," Vitani said.

"Don't get on his bad side Vitani, I hate it when he gets pissed off," Kovu said.

"I will not tolerate that kind of language in my house," Simba scolded.

"But sir we're in the driveway, not inside your house," Kovu smirked.

"Smart ass," Simba retorted.

"Hey no fair! If you say we can't swear then that means you can't swear either," Kovu replied.

"Do as I say and not as I do," Simba retorted.

"Hypocrite," Kovu replied.

Kovu tried to leave but Simba stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Simba asked.

"Permission to pee sir," Kovu replied.

"Permission denied," Simba said.

"I really need to take a piss if you don't mind," Kovu said.

"I do mind and no more of that bad language," Simba scolded.

"If I piss my pants you're gonna pay for it," Kovu replied.

"Your punishment will be going to bed without using the bathroom," Simba said.

"Does that apply to both of us?" Vitani asked.

"I'm afraid it does," Simba said.

"I don't appreciate your attitude towards us," Kovu said.

Simba told Vitani and Kovu to go to bed. They went to bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Simba told Kiara that she'll be living in an on campus dorm at a private school he's enrolling her in. She didn't take the news well at all. After a while of arguing, she got herself grounded for two weeks. Simba also told her that she'll be taken to school by him or Nala until her two weeks of grounding is up. Meanwhile with Kovu, he was surprised that he didn't piss his pants while sleeping. After relieving himself, he went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Kovu and Vitani will miss me," Kiara said from the livingroom.

"They'll be fine without you," Simba said.

"First you take my cell phone away and now you're taking my friends away from me, thats just cruel," Kiara replied.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be grounded for three weeks," Simba said.

"Am I still allowed to make my own lunch?" Kiara asked.

"No you're not since you're grounded," Simba said.

"That is so embarrassing, I haven't been grounded since I was eleven," Kiara said.

"Are you going to mouth off to your teachers?" Simba asked.

"Of course not," Kiara said.

"Thats good since I don't like your attitude," Simba said.

Nala had Kiara's lunch all prepared and put in a paper bag. Kiara really hated having to eat what was made for her. Kiara tried to look in the bag but Nala told her not to open it. A few minutes later, Nala led Kiara out to her car as they both got in as Nala drove Kiara to school. Kovu and Vitani left a few minutes after in their 1999 Volvo C70 convertible. Vitani was flipping through stations until she could find some music.

"Nothing but talking right now," Vitani replied.

Once they got to school, Kovu pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. He and Vitani stepped out of the car and noticed that Nala pulled up in front of the school in her 1994 Lamborghini Diablo Roadster sports car. Some of the students from the school got a look at the car and were jealous. Kiara said goodbye to Nala and got out of the car. She hoped that these next two weeks will go by fast since she wanted to ride to school with Kovu and Vitani. She walked over to where Kovu and Vitani were standing. Nala had already left but Kiara was still really embarrassed.

"Your mom has a nice car," Kovu said.

"Your car is nice too," Kiara said.

"It does need a new paint job since we're so sick of red," Vitani said.

"Maybe you can see if you can get it painted here at school," Kiara suggested.

"We can't," Kovu said.

"Oh right, you have to go to a professional and that'll cost a few thousand dollars," Kiara said.

"We'd better get to class," Vitani said.

As it turns out, Kovu, Vitani and Kiara were a couple of minutes later for class. They walked in as if nothing is wrong but their teacher Mr. Abbott was anything but pleased with them.

"You three are late, Principal's office," Mr. Abbott scolded.

Kovu, Vitani and Kiara went to the office to sit down. Their principal was one of the meanest principals in the district. She happened to be Mr. Abbott's mother, Mrs. Abbott. Kiara was scared since it was the first time she has been sent to the office. Mrs. Abbott stepped out and glared at the three teens.

"Kiara Daniels, I expected better from you," Mrs. Abbott scolded.

"Mrs. Abbott, we lost track of time," Kovu said.

"Thats what they all say," Mrs. Abbott sneered.

"I really hate your attitude," Kovu said.

"Don't you ever say that word to me again!" Mrs. Abbott scolded.

"Weren't we supposed to get a tardy slip?" Kovu replied.

Mrs. Abbott gave Kiara, Kovu and Vitani a tardy slip as they went back to their first class.


	13. Chapter 13

As it turns out, Simba decided that canceling Kiara's phone was too harsh and he told her that she would get it back today. Kiara was overjoyed as Simba gave her back her phone. He also told her that she can visit with Kovu and Vitani over the holidays.

"I love you so much Daddy," Kiara said.

Kiara gave her dad a peck on the cheek. Nala saw from the background and then told Simba that he may sleep in their bed again. Simba was glad about that since he hated sleeping on the couch.

"You're still going to be in a private school since you'll have an easier time getting into university," Simba said.

"I understand that you want me to have a bright future but there are some things I'd like to decide for myself," Kiara said.

"What would that be?" Simba asked.

"Can I drive to school when the new year starts?" Kiara asked.

"I don't see why not," Simba said.

"Thank you," Kiara said.

Kopa came downstairs to get some breakfast. Kovu and Vitani followed shortly after. Simba walked over to them and tell them that they'll be able to see Kiara over the holidays. Kovu and Vitani were happy that Simba is loosening his parental grip on Kiara. Kopa has decided that he wants to paint his room.

"What color do you want your room Kopa?" Nala asked.

"I'd like to go with earth tones since lemon yellow is so boring," Kopa said.

"I happen to like lemon yellow," Nala said.

"I've had my room that color since I was born and it's time for a change," Kopa said.

"It's true Mrs. Daniels," Kovu said.

"Nala," Nala said.

"No my name is Kovu, not Nala," Kovu said.

"I meant call me Nala," Nala said.

"And you call me Simba, that goes for you too Vitani," Simba said.

"Why all the sudden change in the way we address you?" Kovu asked.

"I want us all to be friends and friends are on a first name basis," Simba said.

"Would it be possible for us to go to this school?" Kovu asked.

"You'll be required to wear uniforms and you can't swear," Simba said.

"You can't swear at Pride Rock High school either," Kovu pointed out.

"The rules of swearing at St. Mary's Academy are more strict than at Pride Rock High school," Simba said.

"How would you know?" Kovu asked.

"I have friends who went to that school when they moved to Los Angeles in grade nine," Simba said.

"How strict are the rules?" Kovu asked.

"You can't say hate even if it's not directed at a person," Simba said.

"Make a toilet humor joke and they get mad at you," Nala said.

"That sucks," Kovu said.

"We'll still try going to that school if it means getting into university," Vitani said.

"That would be nice since I'll be able to see you more often," Kiara said.

Kiara felt much better about having to move to Los Angeles for the rest of her high school career because she gets to hang out with her new best friends.

"What ever happened to your old friend Sheba?" Simba asked.

"We went our separate ways," Kiara said.

"Oh," Simba said.

"She didn't really like us anyway so no hard feelings," Kovu said.

When September rolled around, it was time for Kovu, Vitani and Kiara to get ready to go to their new school. Los Angeles was not a long drive so they were able to go home and visit on weekends. Once the three teens were gone, Simba decided to do some surfing on the internet.


	14. Chapter 14

The next two years have gone by smoothly. Vitani has been going steady with her girlfriend Stacy since the beginning of senior year. She along with Kovu and Kiara met her at the beginning of their junior year. Stacy is a lynx with brown hair and brown eyes. Kovu and Kiara have gotten engaged at the end of their senior year. They were all 18 years old. Kiara and Kovu have gotten to be best friends with Stacy. They will be getting their diplomas in the mail since they didn't want to do a graduating ceremony.

"You'll love it at our house," Vitani said.

"There is also a guest house on the property," Kiara said.

"How big is the guest house?" Stacy asked.

"It's a regular sized house with five bedrooms and two bathrooms," Kiara said.

"It is also a single story house so it's easier to maintain if you're not rich," Kovu said.

"It sounds a lot better than my townhouse," Stacy said.

"Let's get back to Beverly Hills and shop before the mall closes," Kiara said.

"It's not going to close for another seven hours," Vitani said.

"I haven't been living in California for very long," Stacy said.

"Where are you from originally?" Vitani asked.

"I'm from England," Stacy said.

"Do they have private schools over there?" Vitani asked.

"Yes they do and their tuition is much higher than here," Stacy said.

"What about public school?" Kovu asked.

"Mom didn't want me going into the public school system," Stacy said.

"Why not?" Kovu asked.

"It was one of those things you never argue about with her," Stacy replied.

Stacy peered over at a red convertible she recognized to be Kovu and Vitani's.

"That's a nice looking car you have there," Stacy said.

"We've been looking to upgrade to a car that has a cd player or maybe a usb port," Kovu said.

"That way you'll have somewhere to hook up your ipod," Stacy said.

The four teens got into the car. Kovu backed out of the parking spot and pulled out onto the road and headed back to Beverly Hills. Stacy sat in the back with Vitani while Kiara sat up front. Kiara kept switching stations until she found a station with music on.

"I thought we'd stop by our house and introduce you to my parents and brother," Kiara said.

"Is your brother cute?" Stacy asked.

"If you mean by elderly people pinching his cheeks and ruffling his hair then yeah," Kiara said.

Once the teens got back to Simba and Nala's house, Kovu parked the car over by the guest house. They all got out of the car and walked up to the big front doors. As Kiara was about to knock, Nala opened the door and let them in.

"Mom this is Stacy, we met two years ago," Kiara said.

"Nice to meet you Stacy, my name is Nala," Nala said.

"Call her Nala, she hates formality," Kovu said.

"It's nice to meet you too Nala," Stacy said.

"How have you been at St. Mary's Academy for the last two years?" Nala asked.

"I hated the fact that we had to be in bed at nine and when we weren't allowed to leave campus even though there was a variety store across the street," Kovu said.

"I didn't know any different since I've always been to private school," Stacy said.

"We liked public school better since the rules weren't enforced like the rules at St. Mary's Academy," Vitani said.

"I've never been to private school," Nala said.

Simba stood in the kitchen with Kopa and then decided to go to the front door.

"Hey guys I hope you got room for two more guys in your conversation," Kopa said.

"This is my husband Simba," Nala said to Stacy.

"Nice to meet you Simba," Stacy said.

"I'm glad to meet you Stacy," Simba said.

"Aren't you going to invite Sarabi, Sarafina and Shani over?" Kovu asked.

"Who are those woman?" Stacy asked.

"Shani is my sister, Sarabi is my mother and Sarafina is Nala's mother," Simba said.

"I can't wait to meet them," Stacy said.

As luck would have it, Shani, Sarabi and Sarafina let themselves into the mansion to say hello. Stacy looked at Shani and saw how similar to Simba she looked. Stacy held out her paw so each of them could shake it. Stacy introduced herself to the three kind women and they smiled.

"It is so nice to meet you," Shani said.

"I agree," Sarabi said.

"Me too," Sarafina said.

"I have some beer in the fridge," Simba said.

At the word beer, Sarafina raided the fridge and took out a six pack. Simba looked over at her and shook his head.

"She's gonna be drunk in a while if she drinks all six cans," Simba said.

"Keep an eye on Sarafina and make sure she doesn't drink all the beer," Shani said.

Sarabi walked into the kitchen to hang with Sarafina.

"What's new with you?" Simba asked.

"Kiara and I just got engaged last week," Kovu said.

"Congratulations," Simba said.

"My grandbaby's gonna get married," Sarafina replied.

"Take it easy Sarafina," Simba said.

"Finally I'll be getting the brother I've wanted," Kopa said.

"You'll be getting two brothers-in-law and a sister-in-law," Kovu said.

"Hey Vitani, I didn't recognize you with your hand in another girls hand," Kopa said.

"You look different than you were at eleven years old," Vitani said.

"I'll be thirteen in September," Kopa said.

"My sister will be thirteen in January of next year," Stacy said.

"She's only a few months younger than I am," Kopa said.

"Yeah she is and she'll be moving with Mom to this neighborhood in July," Stacy said.

"I'd like to meet your sister," Kopa said.

"I'm sure she'd like to meet you too," Stacy said.

Sarafina had unfortunately drank a whole six pack and was piss drunk. She didn't even realize it until she felt a warm sensation in between her legs. Sarafina laughed it off like it was funny but it really wasn't.

"Did someone piss their pants?" Kovu asked.

Sarafina couldn't stop laughing since she was so drunk.

"Let's go get you cleaned up," Sarabi said.

Sarabi led Sarafina to her room in the guest house so she could get changed into some dry clothes. The smell of piss was strong because of the Budweiser beer being strong tasting.

"I'm glad Mom doesn't drink," Kiara said.

"Your mother did drink and then quit after getting alcohol poisoning when we were 19," Simba said.

"I don't know how you like the smell of beer," Kovu said.

"Don't you like it?" Shani asked.

"The smell of beer mixed with piss upsets my stomach," Kovu said.

Kovu headed outside for fresh air as Kiara started airing out the house to get rid of the smell of piss and beer. It wasn't the fact that Sarafina pissed her pants that made him mad. The fact that made him mad was when Sarafina got drunk. He hoped that it would never happen again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I've decided to add Stacy and Chloe's dad in this chapter since I forgot to mention him in the previous chapter.**

Stacy has gotten to be great friends with Kiara's family and can't wait to introduce her parents and sister to them. She got a text on her phone saying that they'll be moving to Beverly Hills in a few days. It stressed Stacy since her parents like everything to be clean. Stacy didn't even know about them moving but then again she was too busy with school. She went to the fridge to get a coke and a bag of popcorn. As she was eating her snack, Vitani walked over to her.

"What's new with you?" Vitani asked.

"My parents and sister are moving to this neighborhood in a few days," Stacy said.

"What are your parents like?" Vitani asked.

"They are strict and prefer cleanliness over dirty surroundings," Stacy said.

"Is your sister like them?" Vitani asked.

"She's more relaxed like I am when it comes to just a bit of dirt," Stacy said.

"I like your sister already even though I haven't met her yet," Vitani said.

"My parents like her better than me because she's straight," Stacy said.

"Your parents are homophobes," Vitani said.

"I'm not a lesbian but I'm bisexual," Stacy said.

"I'm bisexual too," Vitani said.

"I don't think you should kiss me in front of my parents because my mom will slap you with her belt," Stacy said.

"I thought they did away with giving kids the belt back in the 80's," Vitani said.

"My parents are old fashioned when it comes to punishments," Stacy said.

"Damn," Vitani said.

"You better not say that in front of my parents since my sister is not allowed to hear any bad words," Stacy said.

"Thanks for the advice," Vitani said.

"No problem," Stacy said.

A few minutes later, the rest of the family came downstairs to the kitchen. Kovu walked over to Stacy and Vitani filled in on the information Stacy told her.

"I'm glad you're all here because I'm really stressed and we need to get this house all clean," Stacy said.

"Why not wait and clean the two houses the day before your parents and sister come?" Kovu asked.

"Kovu's got a point since it'll only be one day before your parents and sister come," Vitani said.

"I guess you're right," Stacy said.

Over the next couple of days, Stacy's stress level has decreased because of the amount of video games she played. Everyone including Kopa did some heavy duty cleaning for when their guests come the next day. After a full day of cleaning, they were all tired and sat and watched tv until it was time for bed. The next morning, Stacy woke up to a knock on the front door of the guest house. She opened the door and saw her parents and sister. Her mother hugged her tightly and her father gave her a noogie. Her sister Chloe smiled and said hello.

"Come on in you three," Stacy said.

"Is this where you're living?" Chloe asked.

"Now Chloe that's not polite," Mrs. Stone scolded.

"It's okay Mom," Stacy said.

"I'm agreeing with your mother on this Stacy," Mr. Stone said.

"Do you have a boyfriend Stacy?" Mrs. Stone asked.

"Now look who is being impolite Mother," Chloe retorted.

"Chloe!" Mrs. Stone scolded.

"To answer your question, I don't have a boyfriend," Stacy said.

"We'll just have to find you a nice boy," Mrs. Stone said.

"Mother you don't need to help me find a boyfriend," Stacy said.

As Mrs. Stone, Mr. Stone and Stacy were talking, Chloe snuck off to the mansion and knocked on the door. Nala opened up and let her inside. She was amazed at the size of the house.

"Take a seat on our rocking chair, it vibrates," Nala said.

"Awesome," Chloe said.

Chloe sat in the chair and turned on the vibration. She loved the feel of it on her body.

"My parents and I just moved here today," Chloe said.

"Are your parents here too?" Nala asked.

"Yeah they're over in the guest house with Stacy," Chloe said.

"You know Stacy?" Nala asked.

"I'm her younger sister Chloe," Chloe said.

"It's nice to meet you Chloe, my name is Nala," Nala said.

"It's nice to meet you too Nala," Chloe said.

"I understand that your parents might worry about you since you're not at the guest house," Nala said.

"My mother worries so much about me and tries to dictate my every move," Chloe said.

Nala noticed a wrist band on Chloe's wrist. Chloe looked at it and frowned.

"It tracks my moves even in toilet stalls," Chloe said.

"That sucks," Nala said.

"Mom and Dad have perfect hearing so watch your language," Chloe said.

"This is the first time I've been reprimanded by a teenager," Nala said.

"Mom and Dad h- don't like it when I hear bad language because then that means to them that I'll repeat the words," Chloe said.

"You were about to say hate but you corrected yourself," Nala said.

"Mom and Dad refer to that word as a bad word and don't even want anyone to say it in front of me," Chloe said.

"What other words can't you say?" Nala asked.

"It's not just being disallowed to say fart, I can't use toilet humor," Chloe said.

"Toilet humor can only be used when you're with friends," Nala said.

"Even if I'm with my friends I'm not allowed to blow raspberries or make armpit farts," Chloe said.

"How strict are they with you at the dinner table?" Nala asked.

"I'm not allowed to cut my own meat or use any of the electrical appliances in the kitchen," Chloe said.

"Is there anything you're allowed to do in your house?" Nala asked.

"Being a kid is all I'm allowed to do and let the grown ups make all my decisions," Chloe said.

A few minutes later, Mr. Stone, Mrs. Stone and Stacy came over to the mansion and let themselves in. Mrs. Stone ran over to Chloe and gave her a big hug.

"I was so worried about you Baby," Mrs. Stone said.

"Mom I can't breathe," Chloe said.

Mrs. Stone let go and gave Chloe a stern face.

"Why in heaven's name did you go off on your own?" Mrs. Stone scolded.

"The mansion is only next door Mother," Chloe said.

"That still doesn't give you the right to leave my side without asking," Mrs. Stone scolded.

"When will you treat me like a young teen?" Chloe asked.

"Seriously Mother, you still hold her hand when taking her to school," Stacy said.

"When I try to break free, she grips my hand tighter," Chloe said.

A few minutes later, Mrs. Stone hears a toilet flush and Kovu walks down to the front foyer to greet more guests. He had some toilet paper on his shoe. Mrs. Stone saw the toilet paper and groaned.

"Listen to me missy, that idiot needs to learn not to get toilet paper on his shoe," Mrs. Stone scolded.

"I'm not an idiot," Kovu said.

"Watch your language!" Mrs. Stone yelled.

Mrs. Stone took off her belt and started whipping Kovu with it. Chloe tried to grab it but got hit in the eye with the buckle. Chloe put a paw over her left eye and ran upstairs upset.

"I'll deal with Mom while you two go upstairs and comfort Chloe," Stacy said.

"I'll help her," Mr. Stone said.

Nala and Kovu walked upstairs and found Chloe sitting in the bathroom still upset.

"Does your eye hurt at all?" Nala asked.

"Not really," Chloe said.

"You just got scared when your mom hit you in the eye with her belt buckle," Nala said.

"If you ask me, that bitch crossed a line when she whipped me with her belt," Kovu said.

"Don't let her hear you say that since she's also adamant about swearing," Chloe said.

"She's a hypocrite," Kovu said.

Mrs. Stone heard what Kovu said about her and ran up to him and smacked him across the face. He wasn't knocked on his ass but she sure startled him with her bitch slap. Chloe ran at her and started venting out the repressed anger towards her. Mrs. Stone was flabbergasted by Chloe's tone.

"How dare you talk to me that way Baby Girl," Mrs. Stone scolded.

"Don't be griping Mother, you need to start treating me like the teenager I will be in a few months," Chloe said.

"Watch your tone," Mrs. Stone scolded.

"Nuh uh, you need to watch your tone," Chloe retorted.

A nerve in Mrs. Stone snapped. She grabbed Chloe by the collar and had her pinned to the bathroom door.

"Listen to me Baby Girl, starting in September I'll have you taken out of school and I'll homeschool you so you you won't have an excuse to leave my property," Mrs. Stone replied.

"What if I say no?" Chloe asked.

"You don't have a choice," Mrs. Stone said.

"Do you guys mind?" Kovu asked.

"What! You ugly son of a drunk whore," Mrs. Stone demanded.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Kovu retorted.

Kovu's retort has rendered Mrs. Stone speechless.

"You're not ugly but I hate the way you've been behaving in this household. My mother had better manners than you do and you're right about her being a drunk whore," Kovu said.

"Don't ever say hate in front of my Baby Girl again!" Mrs. Stone scolded.

"Please escort Mrs. Stone out of this house before I get even madder," Kovu said to Nala.

Mrs. Stone let go of Chloe as she was being escorted out of the house. Mr. Stone watched her being escorted off the property as he shook his head. He turned his attention to Chloe and Kovu as they walked back to the livingroom.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mr. Stone asked.

"I'm okay Dad," Chloe said.

"I'm sorry about the stuff I said about your wife," Kovu said.

"That's alright Kovu. I've been meaning to tell Stacy and Chloe that I'm divorcing her since she's been making them miserable for the last two years," Mr. Stone said.

"Mr. Stone," Kovu said.

"Mr. Stone seems too formal, call me Henry," Henry said.

"Alright Henry," Kovu said.

"I have a court hearing with Emily about the divorce back in L.A. I hope that I get custody of Chloe since she needs a parent who lets her make her own decisions," Henry said.

"Who is Emily?" Kovu asked.

"She's the lady you've been calling Mrs. Stone," Henry said.

"Good luck at your hearing Henry," Kovu replied.

"Thanks. Congratulations on your engagement," Henry said.

"Thanks Henry," Kovu said.

"When is your hearing Dad?" Chloe asked.

"Tomorrow," Henry said.

Henry left the mansion after saying goodbye and went to find Emily. Chloe and Stacy were glad that their parents were getting divorced. Vitani has been sleeping for hours and decided to grab Sarabi, Shani and Sarafina and bring them over to the mansion. They let themselves in and saw most of the gang in the livingroom.

"Where is the rest of you?" Vitani asked.

Kopa, Simba and Kiara were being lazy and slept until late afternoon and decided to go down to the livingroom to greet a new guest. Chloe was introduced to Kopa, Simba, Kiara, Shani, Sarafina and Sarabi. She was glad to meet them but told them her parents weren't there to meet them.

"We'll meet them someday," Simba said.

"About time you got up lazy ass," Shani replied to Simba, Kopa and Kiara.

Chloe is happy to be making more friends and will hopefully be going to school instead of being homeschooled. She wouldn't know how the hearing went until her dad tells her the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story.**

A few days later, Chloe is happy that she doesn't have to live with her mom after the divorce. Henry and Stacy were glad that Emily was out of their lives and has went back to L.A. Chloe is also happy about starting grade 8 in September with Kopa at Pride Rock Elementary School.

"Dad is coming back here this afternoon so he can take me to our house," Chloe said.

"We're so happy for you," Kiara said.

"I'm happy to be living with my dad so he'll let me take charge of some of the decision making," Chloe said.

In the afternoon, Henry came back to get Chloe so he can show her the house he bought. Chloe said goodbye to her new friends and got into her dad's car. Stacy is happy to see Chloe happy and the fact that the divorce made Henry happy.

"I think Dad and Chloe will be just fine without Mom," Stacy said.

The next couple of months went by smoothly. It didn't seem too long before it was time for the new school year to begin. Kiara, Kovu, Stacy and Vitani got scholarships to California State University in Los Angeles. They were happy that they got into college.

"Those two years at that prestigious school really paid off," Kiara said.

"High school is behind us and we are officially adults," Kovu said.

"I can't wait until we get to college," Stacy said.

On September 4th, it was time for school to start. Kiara, Kovu, Stacy and Vitani were all packed for college. They would be able to come back to visit on weekends and when they don't have classes.

"We have an hour before freshman orientation," Stacy said.

As everyone said goodbye, Kopa walked over to school while Stacy carpooled with Kovu, Vitani and Kiara. Kovu was driving in complete silence and then Kiara tried to get the radio to work. She gave up and then realized that she has an adaptor for her ipod. She hooked her ipod to what looks like a tape cassette and then put it in the tape player in the car. She then turned on her ipod and played her full playlist. The teenagers were glad to have music instead of dealing with a busted radio. There new lives began as soon as they got to the university.


End file.
